Home truths revealed
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Sam confronts Castiel with some home truths while on a hunt with Dean. Rated M for adult content Dean/Castiel
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES** : This is written by request of smartassmusicjunkie94, who wanted tension between Castiel and Sam, regarding Castiel's relationship with Dean. I hope that this story is gonna be okay ... :0)

Dean looked across the field, eyes playing over several dead bodies of exanguinated cows littering the verdant green grass in black and white swathes. He squinted into the sun, hand held over his eyes to shield them as he took in the damage done to one poor farmer's herds. He shook his head, couldn't even begin to imagine the extent of the farmer's loss to his livelihood, before he turned to face his brother and Castiel standing directly behind him.

"Okay, this looks like our kind of deal," Dean sighed, nodding his agreement reluctantly to Sam, despite earlier misgivings that the case wasn't for them.

He'd been all too ready to pass over this case, to leave it to the ASPCA to investigate, all too ready to find another hunt to work instead. Besides the exanguinated cows in the field beyond, there had been reports of dead goats and sheep too in this town alone. Dean had originally thought it some kind of disease affecting livestock, but even he had to admit now that it looked like something more sinister was at work. Sam smirked in an "I told you so" grimace at the extent of the deaths spread out in literally black and white before their eyes.

"Any ideas what caused this?" Dean asked, gaze flickering from Castiel's face to his brother's.

Castiel remained silent, intense gaze vaguely uncomfortable as Sam shrugged expansively beside him.

"Chupacabra, maybe?" the younger Winchester asked, uncertainly. "It's the only thing that immediately springs to mind that could cause so much damage to livestock."

"Oh, you think? I thought they only sucked the blood from goats, not sheep and cattle," Dean commented, walking away from the scene of the carnage, when a cloud of flies became too insistent on investigating his eyes, his ears, his face.

"Not so. I think they feast on anything if they have the mind to," Sam mused, as he followed his brother away from the field, Castiel silent and brooding in his wake.

"You find out anything?" the farmer asked when he saw them, thinking they still were members of the ASPCA themselves.

"No, sir, nothing conclusive. We're gonna go into town, see if we can follow up more leads," Sam said, offering the farmer a polite smile of reassurance on his way past.

The farmer nodded absently, removing his cap and running his hand over his balding head. Castiel passed him, gently laying a hand of sympathy on the other man's arm, before he was guided away by Dean before the angel could say anything.

"Don't mind him, he's new," Dean said, by way of explanation, when the farmer looked at Castiel quizzically.

The farmer remained silent, watching them until they climbed into the Impala and drove away, thick, choking clouds of dust from the dry road following in their wake. Only when they turned right at the intersection did the farmer move, walk away from the scene of the bovine carnage with a sad shake of his head.

* * *

Sam left Dean and Castiel in the motel room, looking on the younger hunter's laptop, while Sam himself went into the town proper, searching the library for clues and information on chupacabras and getting the lunch while he was out.

Castiel remained silent as Dean read out random information he found while scrolling through browser window after browser window, eyes flickering over pages of text and photos, light from the screen flickering across the hunter's face and shining in his eyes, making them look greener than usual. Castiel was content to watch him, to listen, fingers stroking over Dean's forearm, across his knee in shimmering, tickling patterns to make the hunter shiver pleasurably. Finally, Dean's voice trailed off, too distracted by the angel sitting beside him to read further, eyes locked with Castiel's, breath mingling as he leant in closer.

"Cas," Dean said, voice gruff, hoarse, needy, a whisper against Castiel's plump lips.

The angel's eyes closed halfway, turned alluring, a promise held deep within his gaze as he smiled at Dean, eyes crinkling at the corners as his fingers stroked and laced behind Dean's neck. The hunter gave in, closed the distance between them, pressed a kiss against Castiel's soft mouth, lips working against warm lips, tongues probing and playing in each other's mouths amidst pleasured murmurs of shared satisfaction.

Dean set Sam's laptop aside, too mindful of it crashing to the floor and breaking, before he allowed Castiel to manoeuvre him onto his leaning elbows, angelic body pressed tight against his. Castiel unzipped Dean's jeans, peeled them away from sturdy hips before slipping his fingers inside his lover's boxers carefully. Dean's eyes closed, lips parted as he felt the angel's slender hand dipping still further, fingers wrapping around the hunter's stiffening cock gently.

Dean opened his eyes once more, saw Castiel's eyes were downcast, dark eyelashes fanning out across his cheeks as his tongue lapped out across his ripe mouth in concentration. Dean started bucking his hips into Castiel's questing hand when the angel started stroking the hunter's dick, bringing Dean to full attention, smearing pre-cum over the stiffened surface in firm strokes.

Dean's breath wheezed in his chest, pleading mewls working free from constricted throat as his head fell back, sensations coursing through him and washing him clean of everything but the feel of Castiel's hand pleasuring him, touching him, jerking him off skilfully. Dean's back arched, limbs stretching as he came, filled his lover's hand with his thick release, marking his boxers with his seed, Castiel's name thick and heavy on his lips.

He fell back, Castiel swiftly following, chasing his mouth with pouting lips and claiming a kiss from Dean's pleasured mouth, unaware that they had an audience, peering in through the open motel room door. Sam turned away, eyes wide with numbing shock, fingers nerveless, grasping a sack of food uselessly as he stared blindly across the street. He closed the door behind him quietly, walked back to the car, leant against the shining hood before he covered his face with his free hand, hoped to wipe all that he had seen from his memory, yet found that he couldn't.

He'd always suspected that there was something going on between Dean and Castiel, wasn't blind or stupid against their shared, yearning looks, had even thought he'd heard kisses coming from the main room while he was in the bathroom on more than one occasion, but had never actively seen his brother with Castiel, beside the shared stares.

He didn't know what he was supposed to do, or what he was supposed to say now to them. He didn't even know if he could act the same way around them any more, now that he knew the truth of their relationship. He was pleased for Dean, that he seemed to have found someone to finally be with, seemingly settle down with, yet he hadn't expected his brother would end up with a guy, not the girls he'd always chased in the past. He was still sitting there when Dean came out, staring a question at him while the food grew cold in the sack the younger hunter still held in one shaking hand.

"You alright, Sammy?" Dean asked, green eyes deceptively innocent as Castiel came to stand in the doorway behind the older hunter, face just as innocent as Dean's currently was.

Sam felt like screaming at them, shouted that he knew what they were u p to, couldn't quite decide how he felt about his brother sleeping with a guy just yet to say anything of it immediately. Instead he faked a smile, didn't even look at Castiel as he went into the motel room, before he flopped down upon his bed, a determined cast to his face. He only hoped that if he ignored it, it would go away.

And pigs might fly, he murmured to himself, as he caught the brief brush of hands as Dean passed Castiel, the gentle, loving look passing between the two as Sam made an excuse of not feeling too good, and previously needing the extra air. Neither Castiel nor Dean said anything to Sam's words, and neither did it look as though they believed him. Their disbelief remained unchallenged, unsaid, left for another time when Sam felt ready to talk. Dean knew Sam, knew his brother often took time to spill what was truly bothering him, and Castiel was getting his first taste of it.

Sam tried to remain normal, studiously avoiding eye contact, body contact with Castiel and if the angel noticed, he remained quiet about the slight. Dean noticed, mouth pinched tight in a bow of disapproval, wondered what Sam's problem suddenly was with Castiel. His mind was distracted from his brother with further talk of the chupacabra, its whereabouts.

They finally decided to start the search for the chupacabra at a local disused mine on the outskirts of town, after Sam showed them an outdated map of the area borrowed from the library. It seemed the likeliest place to at least start looking, and Dean couldn't help but notice that his brother didn't even look at Castiel, when the angel suggested driving out to the mines straight away.

He sighed, followed his brother from the motel room, bringing the remainder of the food with him, Castiel following in his wake, a gentle smile for Dean on the angel's face. The hunter leant in, claimed a kiss quickly from his lover, before climbing in to the Impala, glancing at his brother, who was studiously staring out of the windshield, arms crossed, face closed down tight in a typical bitch face of Sammy doom.

"What's with you today, Sammy?" Dean asked, voice gruff as he started the car and pulled out of the motel parking lot, eyes trained on the road in determination.

"Nothing. I'm fine. What's with you?" Sam retorted, in the most immature fashion.

"Me? Fine. What's with you, Cas?" Dean asked, trying to make light of the situation, the sudden tension in the car in the hopes of at least making his brother smile.

"Excuse me? Should there be something wrong?" Castiel predictably asked, leaning forward to stare at Dean in the rear view mirror, blue eyes clouded with confused concern.

Sam stifled a sudden laugh at that despite himself, in turn making Dean grin.

"No, Cas. You should be fine, dude," Dean replied, before popping in a Metallica album to mask the heavy silence from his brother.

"Understood," Castiel murmured, settling back in his seat, tucking his coat around his slim body as he watched the scenery whirl past his window.

Dean smiled, felt love blossom still further in his chest for the angel, tried to concentrate on the road ahead, too tempted to stare at Castiel, to watch him, to snuggle into him and kiss him. He cleared his throat, blinked, forced himself to concentrate on driving, no longer paying attention to his brother's pointed glares, his heavy silence, his strained pouts of tension beside him ....

* * *

The mines were dark, close around their walking bodies, with the smell of musty disuse hanging thick and heavy around them. Dean followed in Sam and Castiel's wake, shining his torch in great backlit swathes around his body, checking the ceiling supports almost obsessively, flinching at every creak, every groan that came from overhead. He remained silent, trudged ever onwards into the darkness, coal dust drifting down in blackened motes with every shift of the earth above him. He shuddered, hoped that their trip down into the disused mine would be a short one, that they would find the chupacabra, waste it and then leave, attain the safety of fresh air and open space once more.

He tried to catch up with Castiel, turned back when he thought he heard a noise behind him, wondering if it was the chupacabra shadowing them, ready to suck their blood from their still living bodies in place of the livestock it usually preferred to feast upon. He stopped, waited, listened, but couldn't hear the noises repeated from behind. He narrowed his eyes, wondered if perhaps he'd imagined things in his desperate need to do the job, finish the hunt, then leave the mines for good. He sighed, continued to listen and still heard nothing, no movement at all.

"Cas? Sammy? I thought I heard something following us," Dean called over his shoulder, just in case he was right and there was something there worth investigating, yet received no response from his brother, or the angel.

Dean frowned to himself, turned slightly, tried to catch sight of them walking ahead of him, but saw nothing. The way ahead of him was empty, devoid of life, leaving him the only one there in the main shaft.

"Dudes! Hey! Cas, Sammy, this isn't funny, you know," Dean yelled, casting his flashlight about his own body frantically, trying to catch sight of his brother's tall form, the angel's smaller, more slender body.

There was no response, no familiar voices from either Castiel or Sam, only silence and the far off sound of a rumbling, clattering rock fall breaking the ominous air.

"Son of a bitch, where the hell are you?" Dean grumbled to himself, pressing ever onwards into the darkness, eyes straining into the mine shaft in hopes of catching sight of Sam and Castiel, even though he knew there was no hope of seeing them from where he now stood. Dean realized that he had no choice but to press ever onwards and hope that he'd catch up with his brother, his lover before the chupacabra got to him ...

* * *

-**tbc**-


	2. Chapter 2

"Dammit!" Sam cursed, kicking the dead end in front of him, with one angry foot, scowl decorating his face and pulling it deep into taut lines of frustration. "It's a dead end."

"Are you sure? It said on the map there was a way through," Castiel replied, running his hand gently over the rock fall, and dusty, choking coal dust and mud in front of them.

Sam sighed, kicked the rock fall uselessly, before falling back, hands upraised in a useless gesture of submission.

"The map's gotta be at least twenty years old, Cas. Anything could have happened to the mines since then. Anything has," Sam said, voice dead and devoid of all emotion. "I guess this place is more unstable than we were led to believe. Did you hear that rock fall just now? Sounded pretty rough."

"Yes, Sam. I heard it," Castiel replied, rubbing his hand clean on the hem of his trenchcoat, darkness covering the majority of his disgusted expression.

He picked his way slowly back through the shaft they were currently standing in, eyes scanning the darkness, in confusion, eyes coming up each time with a count of two bodies - Sam's and his own.

"Sam, where's Dean? He was here just a minute ago, wasn't he?" Castiel asked, gruff voice bouncing harshly against the walls, echoing back in deadened sounds to his own ears.

"Dean? He was right behind - Dean? Dean, where are you? Dean," Sam said, sharply, pushing past the angel in the confined space and heading back the way they had come, flashlight bobbling in front of his body as he sought the familiar shape of his brother.

Castiel followed in the younger hunter's wake, brows furrowed with concern over Dean's whereabouts, wondering where he could have gotten to in the short time they'd been on the tributary to the main mine shaft.

"Dean?" he called, gruff voice joining Sam's, sounding a little more desperate than the hunter's, hands reaching blindly in front of his own body when Sam's flashlight was directed elsewhere.

"Can't you locate him? You're an angel, do your magic," Sam demanded, when the search still yielded nothing in the shape of Dean.

"I can't, Sam. He's protected by the sigils I carved into his ribs - you know that. I can't find him, and I wish that I could," Castiel replied, voice sounding harsher the more desperate he became.

Sam glanced at Castiel in surprise, unused to seeing, or rather hearing, that much emotion coming from the angel, all too used to him being emotionless, withdrawn, unreadable at the best of times. It sounded to Sam as though Castiel was genuinely worried about Dean, love shining through the angel's words and warming them, deadening the concern just a little. He turned his gaze away from the angel, tension over being trapped with the angel apparent in every line of his body. He didn't see the mirroring tension in Castiel's face whenever he glanced Sam's way.

A sudden rumbling, grumbling sound came from overhead, sounding like many cracks appearing in the roof overhead, accompanied by the ominous sounds of the first stirrings of soot, dust, rocks pattering against the floor beneath their feet.

"Sam, watch out," Castiel said, sharply, yanking Sam back and out of the way of a fresh rock fall pounding down from the ceiling, drenching them in billowing clouds of dust and rocks, threatening to choke them both in its cloying embrace.

He shielded Sam's body as best as he could with a thrown out arm, a hastily unfolded wing, bearing the brunt of the dust and odd ping of a bouncing pebble and rock from the ceiling and sparing Sam the worst. The hunter huddled beneath the angel's wing, heard the sounds of the ceiling caving in behind him, coughing in the choking dust that managed to escape the folds of Castiel's shelter. Finally, the ceiling stopped falling, and the dust stopped shifting, settled down finally until the air was a little clearer, easier to breathe and to see in.

He straightened, saw Castiel slowly ease his wing back into the confines of his vessel, eyes seeming too large and all consuming in his slim, usually serene face.

"Hey, thanks, Cas," Sam said, tried to smile gratefully at the angel, but failed to make his tension against the angel fade.

His smile faltered, failed into a blank expression, before his attention was diverted by the passage back being blocked by a floor to ceiling drift of rubble and dirt.

"You're welcome," came Castiel's stoic reply, voice calm, unreadable, gruff once more, distant towards Sam.

He fell into silence, watched as Sam tried to shift the rubble, raised choking clouds of dust and drifting trapped coal dust instead. He watched as the hunter reluctantly gave up, relegated to just standing, staring at the obstruction, as though the rocks would move by the ferocity of his glare alone.

"We're trapped, aren't we?" Sam asked, voice sounding so small, so lonely in that instant, Castiel was surprised.

He'd never known Sam could sound so young, so alone as he did in that one instant, was reminded once more of the massive age gap between himself and the human. Thousands of years separated their ages, and only in instants such as this was the angel forcefully reminded of that gap. He sighed, crouched by the floor, stared grimly at the obstructing wall of messy rocks, before sighing again.

"I'm afraid we are, Sam," he said, quietly, voice steady, calm, despite the inner tension stiffening his body.

He wouldn't let his worry over being trapped be detected by Sam, would not let even his concern, his love for Dean leak past his guards, to be laid bare for Dean's brother to dissect, to perhaps make fun of. He started laboriously shifting the obstruction, piece by careful piece, not wanting to shift the wrong piece at the wrong time and bring a slide of suffocating rocks and rubble down upon his head, upon Sam's head. He felt Sam's gaze resting heavily upon him, tension hanging thick in the air between them, almost touchable in its intensity.

"What's the matter, Sam? You seem as though you have something to say," he said, refusing to look at the hunter, didn't even stop carefully moving the rocks from the blockage and piling them up behind him, creating a dam behind them both.

"Nothing," Sam replied, voice sounding petulant, distant, unwilling to talk to the angel.

"I may be an angel, Sam, but that does not make me stupid," Castiel replied, pausing in his efforts in shifting the stones, to level an intense stare at Dean's younger brother. "Ever since this hunt started, you've been quieter than usual, and have been throwing both your brother and me some pretty strange looks. I wouldn't mind knowing at least why, for Dean's sake, rather than mine. He is your brother after all."

Sam pushed his hands deep within the recesses of his back pockets, lips pursed, face narrowed down into a patented Sam Winchester bitch face of doom. Castiel waited, eyebrows raised slightly, expression patient and serene as he settled down against the rock slide behind him, trenchcoat billowing around his legs as he settled the fabric around his slender frame. Sam could see that the angel would wait an eternity for his reply, if an eternity was how long he would be required to wait. He sighed, shuffled moodily over to where Castiel was sitting, before slumping down heavily beside him. Castiel moved slightly, to make a little more space for the larger man, still staring at him intently.

Sam met his intense blue gaze, surprised at the knowledge, the age held deep within those intense blue depths, swallowing slightly when he remembered that this was not a human he was looking at, at least not internally. Jimmy was but a vessel, a shell for a much more powerful being and sometimes Sam found that he forgot that. He sighed, rubbed the back of his neck wearily, before brushing his hand through his hair with a sigh blasting loudly from his nose.

He considered remaining silent, not saying anything at all to the angel, but knew that there was nowhere to go, nowhere to run to get away from the angel's ever watchful scrutiny, and infinite patience. He sighed, shoulders slumped in acquiescence, realized that things couldn't go on indefinitely between them the way they were.

"I saw you," he said, quietly, uncertain as to how to carry on with his own words, when his own train of thought was so muddled, so confused and tangled within his own head.

"Yes," Castiel replied, head tilted to the side, expression one of confusion, not really understanding Sam's words.

"You're an angel," Sam said, awkwardly, mouth opening and closing uselessly, eyes staring blankly in the darkness, thoughtful expression under lit by the torch he still held in his hands.

"I am," Castiel replied, still staring at Sam, still not understanding just where the hunter was going with his seemingly unconnected statements.

"My brother's human, Cas," Sam said, words rushed, embarrassed, tumbling from his mouth on a rapid fire exhalation of breath that stirred the dust from his shirt in little puffs.

"He is," Castiel said, slowly, understanding slowly creeping into his voice as he closed his eyes, guessing where this conversation was about to lead.

Sam stood, stretched his long legs before him and paced the small space where they were trapped, hands pushing desperately through his hair while he thought, mind obviously racing, thoughts jumbled, not quite connecting while he sorted through them for the right words to say.

"I saw him kiss you, Cas. I saw you touch him. I never thought that my brother would - " and Sam broke off, walked away from the angel, shoulders hunched, back rigid, as he kicked moodily at the pile of rubble Castiel had pulled from the rock fall moments before.

"What, Sam? Fall in love?" Castiel asked, quietly, voice tight, dark, brows pulled down as he watched Sam pacing.

"Yes. No. You know what I mean, Cas," Sam replied, sounding as frustrated as he looked at that moment, kicking out and chasing an extra large pebble with a scuffed boot.

"I'm not a guy, if that's what you are worried about, Sam. I am an angel. We do not recognize gender in the same way that humans do," Castiel explained, picking up a fallen rock and twisting it through slender fingers as he spoke.

"You're possessing some poor bastard, Cas! Jimmy's a guy," Sam pointed out, whirling on Castiel, who remained steady, unflinching, staring up at the hunter with a steady gaze.

"Jimmy is not me," Castiel reminded him, patiently. "True, I am in Jimmy's body, but it is not Jimmy that Dean is in love with."

"This is not what I expected of Dean," Sam said, throwing his hands in the air, helplessly, looking fragile despite his size, weary, worn down, all tension slowly fading away beneath the weight of Castiel's logic.

"You cannot choose who Dean loves, Sam. You should be happy for your brother," Castiel said, finally standing, brushing his coat clean of dust, of dirt, handprints smeared in grubby lines against the light fabric.

"I am. It's just - " and Sam whirled away, hands bunched in his hair, a great sigh easing past his lips, shoulders slumping still further. "I didn't expect him to go gay for an angel."

"I told you - I am neither male nor female, not in my true form at any rate. I am an angel. Would it matter so very much if your brother was gay, Sam?" Castiel asked, head tilted to the side as he regarded Dean's brother closely. "I think the human term for what Dean is might be bisexual, anyway."

Sam turned, faced Castiel finally, eyes blazing, before his body finally sagged and he seemed to grow smaller, weary.

"No, it doesn't matter. He's Dean, he's my brother, he's always looked out for me. I should be happy for him," he said, voice sounding automatic, almost robotic. "Do you love him, Cas? And don't give me any of that crap about loving all of humanity. You know what I meant by that."

"Of course I do," Castiel replied, immediately, without hesitation. "I love Dean more than the rest of humanity put together."

Sam stared at the angel, saw that Castiel was serious and meant his words, gaze never dropping from Sam's, expression grave, serious, unrelenting.

"Fine. So you love him," he said. "Just don't hurt him."

"I don't intend to," Castiel vowed. "Just the same as he would never hurt me."

Sam raised his hand, before he nodded, eyes clearing at Castiel's words.

"You know, I think you have a point. He wouldn't hurt you. I've never seen him so happy with another as he is with you," he said, slowly.

"And?" Castiel asked, shoulders rising and falling in an expansive shrug, gesture more indicative than his words as asking what the fuss was all about.

"I don't know, Cas. I guess I'm just having a hard time dealing with your - package," Sam said, awkwardly pointing to Jimmy's face, Jimmy's body with one large hand.

"You'll get used to it," Castiel said, confidently. "I think you'll have to. You don't want Dean to be unhappy, do you? Because he will be, if you try to stop us from being together."

Sam remained silent at that, brow furrowing when he heard faint sounds coming from the other side of the rock fall, scrabbling and scrambling as though someone was trying desperately to get through.

"Dean?" Sam yelled through the obstruction, choking back a mouthful of dust, hand covering his mouth in a balled fist as he coughed. "Dean!"

"Sammy? Cas!" Dean's voice filtered through the rubble, sounding tired, relieved, as shifting scree announced the fact that Dean was at least trying to get through to them.

"Dean? Thank God," Sam said, scrabbling at the rock fall from his side with impatient hands.

"God had nothing to do with it, Sam," Castiel said, in disapproval, shifting rocks beside the hunter, lips pressed down in a tight frown.

Sam acted as though he hadn't heard what the angel had said, scowling gaze intent on shifting rocks, sliding, choking mud and dust. Castiel smiled to himself, but remained silent. He may have Sam's grudging acceptance now, but it didn't mean to say that he had his complete approval right now. He remained silent, as did Sam, and they both clearly heard the snarls from outside, snarls that didn't come from Dean himself.

Sam and Castiel stared at one another, shared shock and horror reflected in each other's eyes, before they started scrabbling faster at the fall before them, shouting Dean's name loudly. Dean didn't reply, just shouted aimlessly at something on the other side of the obstruction, shouts and screams interspersed with vicious grunting, growling, grumbling that came from something not human ....

-**tbc**-


	3. Chapter 3

"Sam, stand back," Castiel said, sharply, tugging on the hunter's arm insistently until Sam stood aside reluctantly, curiously, uncertain as to what the angel was going to do.

He watched as Castiel stared blankly, arm upraised, palm of his hand facing toward the diminished pile of rubble still obstructing their way. He blinked and a small blast of air billowed past Sam, accompanied by clouds of dust threatening to steal his breath away unless he turned away and covered his mouth and nose desperately.

When he turned back, Castiel was climbing through the hole he'd blasted through the obstruction, tan coat dragging on the bottom of the hole as he jumped through. Sam didn't waste a moment; he scrambled through after the angel, heard, saw flashes of bright light as Dean emptied the barrel of his sawed off shotgun into the face of what must have been the chupacabra.

Even without the shotgun blasts to its face, the chupacabra was hideous. Its skin was leathery, reptilian, front legs shorter than its hind ones, face pointed, misshapen, teeth protruding crookedly from an open mouth. Dean was standing over the hideous corpse, gun still raised and smoking as though he expected the beast to clamber to its feet once more. He looked a little worse for wear himself; tired, weary, covered in soot and grime, grazes, cuts and bruises from what must have been an almighty scuffle with the chupacabra.

Sam stood beside his brother, looking down at the ugly thing laying motionless at their feet, before he said - "I think it's dead, Dean."

"Yeah," Dean said, simply, without taking his eyes from the still form at his feet. "You alright, Sam? Cas?"

His gaze lifted at that, shot rapidly between his brother and his lover and saw no discernable damage between them, other than dirt and grime spotting their clothes and every available inch of exposed skin.

"We're fine, Dean," Castiel assured him, gaze fixed pointedly at Sam. "Aren't we, Sam?"

Sam cast an almost ashamed glance at Castiel, before he nodded slowly, and said - "Yeah, we're good, Cas. We're all good."

Castiel smiled at that, knew that Sam meant more than just their physical state right then, was obviously referring to them starting over with a clean slate, no holds barred. Sam nodded at the angel, smiling slightly as though to say he would try to accept their relationship, hard though it would be for him to do so at first.

"Good," Castiel said, before he walked past Sam, to stop in front of Dean, who was currently throwing confused glances between his brother and his lover.

He remained silent, however, until Sam asked him how he'd even found them in the darkened mines, behind the fall of rubble.

"I heard voices, followed the echoes until I found you," Dean explained, turning a soft gaze upon Castiel, reached up to cup the angel's cheek with one hand.

Castiel smiled at the public show of affection, but did not draw away. He leant into Dean's touch, eyes half closed, kissed his palm, made Dean chuckle with shared surprise. Castiel waited, saw Dean's intention clear in his eyes, before the hunter leant forward, claimed Castiel's mouth in a soft kiss, shared murmurs of approval and noisy kisses echoing and bouncing from the walls, the roof above them.

Sam watched them, no longer feeling quite so awkward or disgusted in the presence of their obvious, shared love, could finally see what Castiel had been trying to tell him all along. It didn't matter what shape Castiel was in, whether he was male, female, or something in between, Dean still loved him and it was a rare thing indeed for Dean Winchester to find love and to remain with someone longer than one night.

Sam sighed at himself, his own reactions over dealing with the situation, scuffing the toe of his boot roughly against the leg of the chupacabra laying stretched and bloody upon the floor. Suddenly, it didn't matter about their relationship; he could see only good intentions from Castiel, and the angel would only bring good things and much needed love into Dean's life.

He thought about slipping away and leaving them to it, but the ominous sound of rumbling from overhead caught his attention and he looked sharply up and over his own head. His eyes skittered over the ceiling and he reached out to grab both Dean and Castiel's shoulders in a tight grip.

"Guys, I think we should get out of here - right now. This place is gonna cave any second," he said, voice pulled taut with tension, sounding dark, ominous, unlike his own true voice as he pulled on the two men in front of him, persuasively. "Leave the body."

This last was said when Dean pointed down to it, as though wanting to salt and to burn the remains, as they usually did after killing monsters. Dean didn't even ask again, just grabbed Castiel's hand and started into a run when a particularly ominous creak and rumble came from directly overhead. The angel didn't argue, just followed closely in Dean's footsteps, fingers wrapped tight around Dean's hand as Sam followed up in the rear, breath harsh and insistent upon the back of the angel's neck.

They were all still running when they reached the relative safety of the outside air, fresh, cool breeze a welcome relief against the heat and oppressiveness of the mines left behind. Their slowed to a fast walk, Sam still bringing up a hasty rear as they headed towards Dean's Impala and true safety. A rumble from behind them, a certain tremor in the Earth announced the mine's roof finally giving way, crashing down and filling in disused shafts and abandoned mines, covering over the evidence of their presence, the body of a dead chupacabra left behind.

None of them spoke, exchanged a word and barely a glance as they piled into the Impala, peeled away from the place as fast as they dared go .....

* * *

It was the evening and Sam had gone, needing time to think alone while leaving Dean and Castiel together. Neither the hunter or the angel caught Sam's smile on his way out, as though the younger Winchester was purposefully giving the two lovers time alone together. He still needed the time afforded by his own absence to get things straight in his own head after all, knowing that he had to get used to Dean's ever growing relationship with Castiel. Sam found that he was more used to the idea, less fazed by the uncomfortable atmosphere of hours before after Castiel's little talk.

Dean watched him leave from the window, Impala's back lights glowing red in the night air as Sam turned left at the junction of the parking lot, heading for the local diner and privacy. He sighed, turned back to Castiel, hands shoved deep into the back pockets of his jeans as he smiled at the angel. Castiel was staring intently at Dean, lips pushed out into a gentle, thoughtful pout, eyes soft, alluring, beautiful in the dim lighting.

"He'll get used to it, Dean," Castiel said, having already told Dean of their conversation in the mines, of Sam's hesitance over their relationship.

"He's gonna have to," Dean replied, as he flopped down beside the angel, reaching for Castiel's hand gently and caressing his slender fingers with tickling fingertips.

Castiel looked down, watched Dean's hands closely, cheeks tilted and fragile in the shadows thrown down by his own hair. His ripe lips were parted, small huffs of air huffing from between them as his eyes remained downcast. Dean watched him, a small smile trapped upon his lips and curling the corners, transfixed by the perfection of the being next to him. He leant in, nudged Castiel with knee and elbow until the angel looked up at him once more, translucent blue eyes seeming to glimmer in the light. Dean stared at Castiel's lips, full and pouting as the angel stared at him, inviting the hunter to lean further in.

Dean claimed Castiel's soft mouth beneath his own, sliding his tongue in eagerly when Castiel opened up beneath him readily, fucked into his mouth with encouraging noises, fingers grasping Castiel's hand in a tight hold. Castiel didn't protest when Dean pushed him down against the bed beneath them, mewled with sudden want when Dean covered the angel's body with his own, clothes trapped and restricting between them. The angel's eyes closed as he shifted beneath Dean, until he felt more comfortable beneath Dean's weight, hard cock pressing into Dean's thigh insistently.

Dean murmured in aroused approval as he started to rut his own erection against Castiel's hip, wanting friction, needing Castiel and to be inside him, to fill him as he came. Castiel canted his legs wider, invited Dean still further in, hips rising to meet the hunter's, bodies writhing and groaning in a sinuous rhythm.

Dean was only vaguely aware of pleading with his lover to undress as he pawed eagerly at Castiel's clothes, popping buttons in his eagerness to get the angel naked. Castiel tugged Dean's t shirt, pulled it over his lover's head when Dean finally raised his arms, chuckled when Dean tumbled from the bed as he tried pulling his own jeans off. He sat up, helped an uncomfortable looking Dean from the floor, stripped him of his boxer shorts until they both were naked on the bed.

Dean leant over Castiel's body, chests touching as he reached for his bag, for the lube held within, before he squeezed some out onto eager, shaking fingertips. Castiel watched him, eyes wide, swollen, soft mouth parted, breath coming harsh and heavy from his throat as Dean reached between their bodies, teasing Castiel's tight little hole with slick fingers.

Castiel stopped him, before wriggling onto his hands and knees, ass pushed out towards Dean to give him better access. He moaned loudly when he felt Dean's finger press inside him, felt the shift and burn of tension ratchet through him, slowly easing and allowing Dean to press further inside his body. His large eyes closed, lips pouting with need as he rocked back onto Dean's hand, purling mewls working free from his throat as Dean stretched him wider, looser, prepared him for Dean's entrance.

Dean licked his lips, watched Castiel spread bare and beautiful beneath him, hard and ready as the hunter added another finger, stretched him still wider and stroking his prostate. He smiled, loved the noises working loose from Castiel's pretty mouth, moans of abstract need slightly muffled by the pillow beneath Castiel's dark haired head.

Finally, Dean eased his fingers from Castiel's hole, nodding to himself over the angel being prepared enough, before he quickly slicked some lube over his straining erection, the need to be inside Castiel growing stronger with every sweep of his hand. He positioned himself behind Castiel, slid his erection between Castiel's ass cheeks, before slowly pushing inside his lover, easing his way in and waiting for the tension to stop shaking Castiel's slim body.

Dean moaned when he finally was sheathed tight inside Castiel, moaned again when he started moving inside him, thrusting into the angel's tight heat. Castiel rocked back onto Dean, fucked himself onto the hunter's cock every time he withdrew, short sharp cries of want, of need falling past plump lips as their bodies met and parted.

Dean cried out, thrust harder into Castiel at the angel's responsiveness, leant still further into him to get a better angle, hips snapping against his lover's, as his dick prodded and stroked across Castiel's prostate repeatedly. He felt Castiel reach up, take Dean's hand and angle it around the angel's hips, encouraging the hunter to touch Castiel's cock, to pleasure him while they fucked. Dean wrapped his fingers around Castiel's erection, jerked him off with practiced ease, cries of aroused pleasure mingling as they came closer to climax.

Castiel's head bowed, bobbing slightly with the force of Dean thrusting into him, eyes closed as his orgasm swept through him. He screamed Dean's name as he filled the hunter's hand with thick strands of his come, spurting across the sheets beneath them as he screamed for Dean again. The hunter heard the pleasure held deep within his lover's voice and the sound of that alone made Dean come, fill Castiel up with his release as his hips stuttered against his lover's. Castiel's name fell hard and fast from Dean's gasping mouth, mingled with needy groans, pleasured moans as his orgasm stripped him bare.

He eased himself from Castiel's ass, flopped beside his lover wearily, sweat soaked skin hitting the sheets with a tired groan. Castiel settled in beside Dean, resting against the hunter's outstretched arm, against Dean's sated body, head resting on Dean's shoulder. Dean smiled when he felt Castiel's slender fingers stroke in continuous patterns across his abdomen, circling his navel, each nipple with gentle caresses, as Dean leant in to lay a possessive kiss on the angel's forehead. Castiel turned his face to Dean's lips pouting as he leant in to claim the hunter's mouth in a kiss, purred against Dean's tongue when the hunter angled his body still closer into the angel's, hands caressing every inch of his lover's body that he could reach.

Castiel was receptive, legs angling around Dean's hips as the hunter settled further still against him, could tell from Dean's body language that the hunter wasn't finished yet. Castiel smiled against Dean's kisses, knew that he couldn't deny his lover a second round, or even a third if he wanted it, if Sam didn't arrive back first ....

**-fini-**


End file.
